Natsume's wrath
by Swapai Munchkin
Summary: UPDATED... ONESHOT See what Natsume's wrath could do when a certain brunette forgot their date... Warning: LEMON NXM RXR


**Natsume's Wrath**

_by: swapai munchkin_

Mikan was now ready to change her clothes since she is finished bathing.

She went out of the bathroom with a thin white towel around her.

She changed her clothes and readied her bed. She closed the curtains as to not let her other roomates hear of her snores.

She drank the milk that she cooled down before she took a bath and noticed that it has a different taste as usual. Well, she didn't mind it for she thought that maybe. it was just her imagination.

When everything was set. She lied in bed and covered her 1 inch below the panty night gown that showed her cleavage and skinny arms with a blanket.

She's supposed to be tired, but then, surprisingly, she can't sleep. She's sweating and she felt a weird feeling in her lower region. She now finally understood what she is feeling.

She is horny...

Damn it!!

She doesn't know, but this is the first time that she really need it...badly...

5mins

10mins

15mins

30 mins had past and...

"This is bullshit!!" she screamed softly.

She can't sleep.

And she's soooo damn horny...

She needed to insert a cock inside her dock right now. Right there and then...

"Having a hard time, little girl?" a manly voice spoke.

Mikan's lifespan had been shortened for 10 years as she jumped to see who it was.

She met a pair of fiery crimson eyes with a spark of lust in it.

"How did you get in here?" Mikan asked angrily, and at the same time, she felt terribly relieved.

"That's none of your business, youjo. I came here for payback."

"What are you talking about?"

"Can't you remember?" he said darkly as he approached the lying Mikan.

Mikan didn't even bother to move, she felt teriibly weak with her intense sex drive.

"Remember what?-- Hey!! What are you doing?!" Mikan cried as Natsume raised Mikan's arms and tied it into the bars of her bed.

"Are you feeling weird?" Natsume asked suddenly with a definite smirk on his face.

"I... This is you fault, isn't it?!" Mikan accused him with her hands still tied.

"No, it's your fault. You drank the milk and you didn't show up on our meeting place yesterday" he said darkly again.

She then gasped and remembered that she was supposed to be having a date with him but she forgot since she overslept and totally forgot about it when she woke up.

"You remember now? I also placed something at your milk, 3 times more the required dosage for intense sex drive." he said as he licked his lips maniacally and stared hungrily at her sexy figure.

"It's payback time" he said as he placed his weight over Mikan's body.

Mikan moaned, she wanted this to stop, but her inner core wants his snake right there and then.

"But then, patience is a virtue. I thought of ways torturing you." he said as he took out a vibrator out from his pocket and switched it on.

"What the heck are you trying to do?" Mikan asked dissappointedly.

"Torture you" he said simply and separated her legs.

"What the-- ohhh!! oohhh ahhhh Na-- na--t- sume-- stooo--oop iitt!" she moaned with utmost hornity as Natsume placed the vibrator in her panty, specifically the clittorris part.

Natsume didn't have any mercy for her as he continued roaming the vibrator in her panty and her moans and begs are getting louder and louder, and he loved it.

Mikan's sweat is could be measured in gallons and her lust is certainly overwhelming her, she already cummed three times with the vibrator only, how much more with Natsume's bare skin in it?

She wanted to get out of her current position right now and lavishly attack Natsume inside and out.

"Natsume! Please stop it! Please!" she begged for the umpteenth time, but this time, rocking her hips while kicking her legs to avoid the vibrator as much as possible.

Mikan's mounds were bouncing in it's place that really added fuel to Natsume's fire.

"I can't take it anymore" he said softly as he ripped his own shirt, took off his own garments and ripping everything that Mikan wore right now.

He attacked first on her lips and they engaged in a tongue-battle. Natsume's hand were roaming around Mikan's naked body. Natsume's cock is near Mikan's opening and Mikan's legs unconsciously wrapped itself around Natsume's hips to feel his member.

Natsume kissed her until her lips were as red as blood, she roamed to her neck and earlobe which sent chills down Mikan's spine that causes her to moan in every suck that he will do.

He then proceeded to her breasts and sucked in and out on the other breast while the other breast was fiddled by his fingers.

_This is the greatest day of my life_, Mikan thought as she let herself be Natsume's sex toy of the night. She doesn't care anymore if she'll be bullied of scandalized.

Her serious thoughts were then erased when a tongue licked her core that caused her to moan instantly with pleasure.

Mikan really wanted to scream but she was able to control herself by moaning little by little now that two fingers were inserted in her core while a tongue kept on brushing her clits.

Mikan can't take it anymore as she unwarily broke free from the tie that prisoned her and automatically pushed Natsume unto the bed which clearly surprised him.

She then pressed her weight on Natsume's own body.

"Let me try." she said pitily and without warning, she sucked Natsume's earlobes which earned her a small groan.

Her lips ran down from his earlobes to his neck, his lips, his chest, his abs and yes, down there.

Before Natsume's confused mind could register it, Mikan already started sucking and playing with Natsume's cock.

He pressed Mikan's head deeper into his member, in which Mikan happily obliged.

Before Mikan knew it, she was thrown back into the bed and Natsume slammed directly into her.

A great gush of pain started to evade Mikan's mind. She was still a virgin but how could he rashly get in like that?

Natsume didn't even gave her the chance to adjust to his length as he pumped in and out of her.

Mikan screamed and screamed after each pump, she doesn't care if she has to wake up the whole academy of her pleasure and pain screams.

While pumping in and out, Natsume observed the little angel that he racked right now.

Yes he was mercilessly going in and out of her without letting her adjust to the pain and the foreign thing inside her yet she didn't even complain one bit and screamed softer and softer as she began to adjust.

"Natsume, more..."she said weakly as her breasts jiggled up and down.

Natsume obliged and they both got their climax and released at each other...

Now, see what Natsume's wrath could do?

* * *

Sorry for the wrong spelling and grammar...

Please review


End file.
